Helen Pevensie
Helen Pevensie was the wife of Mr. Pevensie, and the mother of the four Pevensie children. She lived in London. Biography Helen Pevensie may have been the sister of one of the elder Scrubbs, though it is unknown which one, or even if she was, as the relationship between her family and the Scrubbs has never been clarified. There's an equal chance her husband may have been a sibling of Alberta Scrubb. Helen was also the aunt of Eustace Clarence Scrubb. Sometime before 1927 EY, when she was at least of age, she gave birth to Peter Pevensie , who was followed by three siblings; Susan in 1928, Edmund in 1930, and Lucy in 1932. In 1940, when London was attacked by the Germans during the air raids of World War II, she sent her children away to the country (to Professor Kirke's house) where they would be safe from the bombing. In 1942, when her husband had taken a job as a professor, she accompanied him and their daughter, Susan, on a trip to America, as she hadn't taken a holiday in years. Helen was killed in a railway accident, in 1949, along with her husband, her daughter Lucy, her sons Peter and Edmund, her nephew Eustace, his friend Jill Pole, and two other friends of the family, Professor Kirke and Polly Plummer. After their deaths, she and her husband entered Aslan's Country, and was reunited with her children there. Trivia *Helen Pevensie is mentioned, but never seen in the books. In the Disney/Walden movies, her first name is "Helen". It took a while to decide on this name (she was also called Violet and Miriam (and possibly others) during earlier filming), but the name "Helen" was finally decided upon for the film. Helen is also the real-life name of C.S. Lewis' wife, the mother of Georgie Henley (the actress who plays Lucy Pevensie), and the name of the First Queen of Narnia. *In the Disney/Walden film, she is portrayed by British actress, Judy McIntosh. *In a brief original draft of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Mrs. Pevensie is stated to be doing 'some kind of war work' in London during the Blitz. This was quite common in those days, as many women often had to do war work, since all the men were away fighting the war. *It is also mentioned, in the old draft, that she might be a relative of Professor Kirke. Appearances *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (book) (mentioned) *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (BBC serial) (1988 film, non-speaking role) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (film) (2005, appearance) *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (book, mentioned) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) (mentioned) *The Last Battle (book, mentioned) de:Helen Pevensie fr:Helene Pevensie Category:Characters Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Adults Category:Characters of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Category:Characters of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Characters of The Last Battle